beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hyoma
Hyōma is a mysterious character and is Ginga's childhood friend. He is about 13 to 15 years old. Appearance Hyoma wears a pair of hiking boots, he has light purple hair and a pink T-shirt under a green shirt Personality Hyoma's personality is very hard to describe as seen when he was assisting Kenta, Benkei, and Madoka he seemed to be a very skilled liar, and also when he battled Ginga on the "Green Hades" he seemed to have an insane personality. Background History Hyōma is Ginga's childhood friend, they grew up in Koma village together. Beyblade: Metal Fusion The Beginning He was first shown when he met Kenta, Benkei, Kyoya, and Madoka while they were trying to find Ginga. Hyoma back then looked like he was just a stranger willing to help out, and guided Kenta and Madoka out of the forest along with Kyoya and Benkei because they split up for the time being. After they all met up and Kyoya told his doubts on Hyoma, he said to them that they needed to defeat him first if they wanted to go to Koma village and at the same time test their friendship with Ginga. In the end, Kenta and Benkei lost to him, but when Kyoya was about to fight him, Hyoma already accepted the group and decided to lead them to the village. It was then revealed that Hyoma was actually Ginga's childhood friend since they both lived and grew up in Koma village. After Ginga came back with restored confidence (from the loss against Ryuga), Hyoma challenged Ginga to battle in the 'Green Hades'. Before, Hyoma won against Ginga every time they battled in the strange stadium. Yet this time, Hyoma lost. In a way, this signaled that Hyoma was accepted in to the group. Later on, Hyoma also joined the Survival Battle along with Ginga and the others. He was able to defeat many bladers but lost against Kyoya. After the announcement of Battle Bladers by Yuu at the end of the Survival Battle, Hyoma decided to also join this tournament and set off to gather the fifty thousand points needed like everyone else. He was later seen coincidentally meeting Kenta in a Challenge match for some points. Hyoma chose to go to the river side of the stadium, and Kenta went to the forest side. Both of them were clearing their competitors with ease until Yuu and Tsubasa come in to intervene; Yuu versus Hyoma and Tsubasa versus Kenta. Even if he chose the field of the battle which was a kind of rocky island terrain in the middle of a raging river, Yuu was able to beat him with Flame Libra's power. The same thing happened to Kenta with Tsubasa. At the end of the day though, they both treated the loss as a stepping stone to becoming stronger. So parting ways once again, they decided to train more so that they'll be able to compete in Battle Bladers. Battles Beyblades Clay Aries ED145B: In the anime, Hyōma starts off with Clay Aries. Clay Aries is a defense type that has a powerful spin track.Clay Aries is broken into peices by Reiji and his Poison Serpent in the anime. However, in Beyblade Metal Masters, Madoka fixes Clay Aries, thus resulting in Hyoma using Aries like normal. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Hyōma's beyblade. :Sheep Horn Throw: Hyōma's first finishing move is He first used this attack on Episode 16 (anime) :Gone With the Wind: Hyōma's second finishing move is He first used this move on Episode 16 (anime) Quotes "HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!" "Alright, fine then. It seems like the Tournament can't continue anyway." "You've seized the stage, but you just don't run the show, got it?" Gallery Beyblade Metal Fusion Hyouma.png YoungGingaHyoma.jpg|Young Hyoma and Ginga HyomaLaunch.jpg HyomaNameFirst.jpg|Hyoma explains the first part of his name HyomaNameSecond.jpg|Hyoma explains the second part of his name HyomaBey.jpg Hyoma1.jpg Hyoma2.jpg Hyoma3.jpg Hyoma4.jpg Hyoma5.jpg Hyoma.jpg|Hyoma Smiling Hyouma.jpg|I'm not an oddball, or anything! O.o 5F279D1CEA28A85B2E9042_Large.jpg|Hyoma commanding Aries beyblade-metal-fusion-characters.jpg|Hyoma with Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, and Madoka. beyblade0017.jpg beyblade0018.jpg beyblade0019.jpg beyblade0023.jpg beybladeslaunches003.jpg mf15_024.png mf15_022.png Beyblade Metal Masters mm1.jpg HyomaKenta.jpg Hyoma6.jpg mm2.jpg Trivia References Navigation Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Male